


Stupid ideas and tight places

by Anny_Franny



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2k19 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny/pseuds/Anny_Franny
Summary: He was really offering to crawl under the dirty machine just to- What? Get an opportunity to be closer to Anthony as he worked?Oh, how the mighty fall.





	Stupid ideas and tight places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fill on the Frostiron Bingo! :D  
Huge thanks to the awesome buying_the_space_farm and Sal for helping me with this <333 Ty guys~  
The square is N4 Setting: Under the car.

Loki prides himself on the fact that, when he wants to, he can control his himself pretty well. His relationship with Thor, for example. Now that he was being forced to work with the Avengers to pay for his crimes on Earth, he knew that he couldn't just stab Thor every time he had to stay in the same room as his brother for more than five minutes. And he was doing okay.

Well, yes, there was an incident a few weeks ago when he stabbed Thor's thigh, but in Loki's defense, the oaf thought it would be a good idea to approach him while he was meditating. 

Another good example of his self-control was his behavior around Stark. 

After the trial and the reveal that Loki wasn't truly the one responsible for the attack, the mortal revealed himself to be not only a bold and cunning opponent but also a charmer and shameless flirter. Many times Loki caught himself biting his tongue to not respond to the human with a lewd remark or a smirk. And- oh how he wanted to flirt back, to see how far they would go, and to know what it would take to make the mortal beg for a kiss.

However, his position was fragile and he couldn't risk it by laying with his alleged enemy. If they could be called that after all these months. Their weird flirting along with many successful missions and Anthony saving Loki's life once, gave room for an odd friendship, to the point that Loki now had a small space in Anthony's workshop, a desk where he could read and prepare his spells. 

Which brought Loki to his present situation.

He was sitting on his desk, spell components carefully arranged around a cauldron, holding his leather binder book as he watched Stark work. The mortal was under one of his many precious Midgardian vehicles, black tank top dirty with oil and Norns knew what else, arms raised as he tried to detach a piece from the car, grunting and complaining as he moved his legs, the bended knees spreading more and more as the human squirmed. 

"DUM-E?" Anthony called the bot that came right away, carrying the tool Anthony needed. From his angle Loki could see as Anthony moved once more, the strength applied to the tool making Anthony grunt noises that sent a spark right through Loki's spine, the mage crossing his legs and clearing his throat. 

"May I ask what in the Nine are you doing there? Sounds like you are trying to kill a bilgesnipe".

"I'm trying to- Uh, hold on a second." and with that the human slid off under the car, face reddened by his effort, his sweaty brow making his hair stuck in weird angles. "I'm trying to lose a bolt, but it looks like it rusted and it won't come off," he said as he put the tool on his bench, grunting again, this time in frustration. 

"I could take a look," Loki said and it's like someone threw a bucket filled with cold water on his head, muscles tensing, his hands gripping tightly the cover of his book. He was really offering to crawl under the dirty machine just to- What? Get an opportunity to be closer to Anthony as he worked?

Oh, how the mighty fall.

“You could?” Anthony asked and it was clear that the human was surprised by the offer. And, credit where it's due, it wasn’t every day that Loki offered to go under a dirty Midgardian car just to unscrew a piece of machinery. “I mean, I won’t complain, I already tried everything, might as well accept your magic touch.” the mortal said with a smirk, making a gesture to Loki, calling him closer. “Come on then, Reindeer Games.”

As soon as Loki stood up the mage realized that he might have had committed a mistake. First, because his offer would mean getting closer to Anthony, second that he would share a tight space with the mortal, feel his heat close to his skin, smell not only his cologne but also his scent after a long day of work, the thought making Loki swallow dry. It was such a bad,  _ bad _ idea, but Loki couldn’t back away now, could he?

So, with all the dignity that he possessed, Loki got up and walked towards the human, laying on the strange bed with wheels, belly up, waiting for Anthony to join him so the human could point it out what he should do. Not much later Anthony was right besides Loki, sliding them both back under the car. It was tighter than Loki was expecting, the position forcing their shoulders to touch. That, in addition to the fact that Loki couldn’t stop feeling his stomach flip, made the mage glare at the complicated maze of tubes and iron pieces without really seeing any of it. 

“What do you need?” he forced himself to speak, eyes still fixed on the car, hands resting on his belly so Loki could avoid the temptation and touch Anthony’s skin more than necessary.

“Here, do you see that?” Anthony asked as he pointed to the bolt, his arm passing over Loki’s chest in an awkward gesture that made the human’s head almost touch Loki’s shoulders. “I need you to twist it counter-clockwise.”

Loki turned his face to stare at Anthony’s, brows furrowed in confusion. From the way the human was moving earlier, Loki expected the bolt to be bigger, even an entire part of the car. But it was a tiny thing, maybe the size of the tip of his pinky finger. Yes, it took Loki some maneuvering since it was so small, but in a few seconds, the mage had the bolt between his fingers, staring at it, noticing something curious.

There wasn’t even a speck of rust in it.

“Wow, that was- uh- that was pretty fast,” Anthony said as he tapped the arc reactor with one hand, the other scratching the side of his neck.

“Indeed,” Loki replied as he turned as much as he could to look properly at the mortal, handing it to him the affronted piece of metal. 

“I loosened it up for you.”

“Of course,” Loki agreed with a smirk that oozed sarcasm.

“Okay, look,” Anthony started talking, trying to cross his arms only to realize that he couldn’t. So the mortal tried to turn to his side, groaning in frustration when the tight space forced him to stay on his back. “This is so stupid, I used to have way more game than this, what I was thinking-”

“Stark, could you please explain the purpose of all this?” Loki asked a little exasperated. If this was just a prank, fine, at least Loki got away from it with his hair mildly dirty. What didn’t make sense; however, was Anthony’s behavior. “Because if you wished to prank me, I must say-”

“Oh shut up!” Anthony groaned again, mumbling something about stupid Gods before grasping Loki by his tunic and tugging him closer. The kiss, if anyone could call it a kiss, was an awkward press of mouths, Anthony’s lips not quite meeting Loki’s, the mage taking a few seconds to understand what was happening before he could react. When the surprise passed and the mage caught up on what was going on, he did his best to kiss the mortal back, pulling Anthony closer, the sound of the bolt hitting the floor being completely ignored by both men. But soon his hand on Anthony’s neck wasn’t enough, he wanted more,  _ needed more _ , so Loki moved his body without thinking, his shoulder hitting the car, making him grunt and break the kiss. Anthony was right, this was stupid, it was the worse place to kiss someone, but Loki couldn’t really care, especially when he noticed the way Anthony’s brown eyes were dark with desire, his lips reddened by their kiss, his hair even messier from Loki’s hands. It was stupid, but it was perfect, and Loki wouldn’t change it for anything.

“That’s not fair, you know?” Anthony whined, turning his face to the side so he could hide it on Loki’s shoulder. “I had plans, I was going to ask you out and I’ve made reservations Loki,  _ reservations _ , and I even picked a fancy restaurant that you would like too, but-”

“What?”

“- Then you offered to help and- how I could say no?”

That made Loki pause, mouth half open as if he couldn’t process what was happening.

“You were planning on asking me out? As in a date?” Loki asked just to be sure, trying to ignore the fact that his voice cracked at the end. That made the look on Anthony’s face softened, the mortal’s eyes crinkling with a smile as he raised his head to look at the mage.

“Yea, as in a date Lokes, I’ve been trying to do it for months,” Anthony said with a chuckle, kissing Loki’s cheek. “I should have known that planning anything for the God of Chaos would be useless.”

“But how did you- How you were so sure I would say yes?”

“Y’know, for the God of Lies you aren’t good at subtle glances. I could feel you staring at me from all the other side of the workshop.”

That comment made Loki huff and turn his face forward, staring at the car again, pretending not to be embarrassed about it.

“You’re so arrogant.”

“Yea, but you like it,” Anthony said and Loki could feel his smug smile against his neck, which only made the mage roll his eyes, still not daring to look down at the other.

“You didn’t answer my question though,” Anthony said after a few seconds of comfortable silence, making Loki do a questioning sound. “About the restaurant. Do you wanna go?”

“Of course I want to go, Anthony,” Loki answered with a soft sigh. 

“Better start getting ready then, I don’t wanna miss our table.”

“Of course,” Loki agreed, but before Tony dragged them from under the car, the mage grabbed the mortal’s wrist, holding him back for a moment. Once again he tried to kiss Anthony, this time with more accuracy, slowly, finishing their kiss with a little bite on Anthony’s underlip, smirking as Anthony shivered from head to toe. “Now we may go.”

Anthony snorted, shaking his head as he moved them, extending his hand to help Loki stand up. Yes, it might have been the stupidest idea Loki and Anthony ever had, but as they walked towards the elevator, hands clasped together, shoulders brushing from time to time, Loki found out that, sometimes stupid ideas had their worth.


End file.
